Yes
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: Nico's heart is broken and he loses the love of his life. But it's fixable, right?
**I was so overwhelmed by the love my first one-shot about this couple got (seriously, you guys are so amazing) that I decided to do another! (The other one's much better). I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Yeah, so basically after writing a fic people loved I decided to write one they'll hate. I don't understand myself but whatever. And if anyone has a Solangelo oneshot they'd like to see written please let me know. I want to write more about this couple but am so out of ideas I come up with shit like this.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy guys!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Yes

* * *

Everything hurt.

Nico shadow-traveled away immediately, he didn't even know where he was going when he stepped into the shadows and he didn't care, actually he didn't care if he never stepped out of the shadows again. Anything was better than this.

 _It's your own fault, why did you think someone as amazing and kind as him would be interested in_ you? A snide voice in his head that sounded exactly like Cupid's asked him.

Just when Nico thought he had found his feet again the rug had been pulled out from under him. He had been right as a teenager, it wasn't all in his head, no one loved him, no one would ever really love him. And if, by some miracle, someone did grow to care for him, that person would quickly realize just how useless and pathetic and creepy and horrible he was and move on, just like Will had.

Nico looked around him, he was at Camp, damn it to Hades, he hadn't meant to come back here, but it had been instinctual, this was his home.

He couldn't hold it back anymore, a single tear hit the ground as he bolted for the Hades Cabin, not caring who saw him. Which was good because the person who found him was Percy.

"Nico! What's wrong?!"

Annabeth said Percy could be a bit dense at times, and she was never wrong, but Percy would have to have been blind to miss the fact that there was clearly something very wrong with his friend.

"I saw Will cheating on me with another guy, other than that I'm fantastic." Said Nico, his dry wit refusing to abandon him even when his will to live had.

Percy grabbed him by the shoulders and Nico crumpled against him. "Oh Zeus..." he heard Percy whisper, horrified, then Nico felt himself being lifted into Percy's arms as though he weighed no more than Riptide.

Percy carried him to the Hades Cabin, shouldered open the door and set Nico down on the bed, his face drawn tight in concern and confusion.

"Nico I'm so sorry," he said unhappily, "are you _sure_ that's what you saw?" Yes, Percy realized that wasn't a great thing to ask but this was _Will freaking Solace_ they were talking about. He hadn't even noticed other men _existed_ since he saw Nico when he was fourteen or fifteen, Percy didn't really see him cheating on Nico.

Nico gave a harsh laugh, "I don't know why you and I are so surprised, it was only a matter of time before he found someone better." And it wasn't like Nico hadn't known this was coming. Things had been wonderful, blissful, right up until a few weeks ago when Will had suddenly started drifting away, acting oddly, looking at Nico strangely... Nico had tried to talk to him but Will insisted everything was fine. But never in his worst nightmares had Nico seen this coming. He should have though, here he was, falling apart, always so pathetic, why would Will want a guy like him?

He took a deep breath, "I saw him sliding a ring on another guy's finger in a shop that specifically sells engagement rings, I really don't know how else to interpret that."

His voice cracked on the last part of his sentence and murder briefly flashed through Percy's green eyes, when he got his hands on that lying bastard...

Or maybe he wouldn't do anything to Will, maybe he would just tell Jason what had happened and sit back and watch as the son of Zeus _smote Will Solace with a lightning-bolt._ Yeah, that'd be good for a laugh.

But that wouldn't help Nico and that was what was important.

Percy sat down on the bed beside his smaller friend and put his arm around Nico's shoulders, Nico didn't budge so Percy leaned his head on the son of Hades' shoulder.

The words 'he didn't deserve you,' bubbled to Percy's lips but he swallowed them back. They might be true but they wouldn't help, Instead he just said, "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve this. This is not your fault. I love you and I'm here." Nico no longer held romantic feelings for Percy, he was now the older brother Nico had never had and Percy loved him deeply, he wanted to make sure Nico remembered that.

Percy had no idea what the Hades he was doing. He was completely out of his depth (there was probably a Poseidon pun in there somewhere but he couldn't find it right now), he had no experience dealing with this and no idea what to say. So he just combed his fingers through Nico's hair and said "I'm sorry," one more time.

* * *

Nico awoke to the sound of shouting, "-tell me what the Hades is going on?!" A voice that turned Nico's blood to ice and broke his heart all over again was yelling. Will's voice.

Percy was standing in the open doorway, his back to Nico as he spoke to Will. "Don't you _dare_ act like you don't know what this is about." Was the son of Poseidon's reply in a softer but much deadlier voice. The kind of voice that made the back of your neck prickle as you remembered that this man had defeated _Gods.  
_

"I ought to kill you where you stand you son of a bitch," Percy snarled.

"I don't _care_ what you do to me but I am going to see Nico first!" Sweet, gentle, easy-going Will bodily shoved the hero of Olympus out of the way and ran inside.

"Nico!"

Nico sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, he fought to breathe.

"Nico, what's going on? Travis told me he saw you crying, are you okay?! What's with Percy, I don't understa-"

"I saw you Will." Nico interrupted quietly.

Confusion flitted through eyes the colour of the sky on a cloudless midday, "I really don't understand," he looked perilously close to tears himself.

Nico took a deep breath, "I saw how you were pulling away from me recently. And I saw you trying on rings with Mitchell, it's okay Will. You don't need to pretend anymore."

The confusion vanished from the son of Apollo's eyes to be replaced with horror, "you saw-you think I would ever-No Nico! It's not what you think! I-"

He cut himself off abruptly and ran a hand through his sun-kissed hair.

"This is _not_ how I imagined doing this but... I brought Mitchell with me because he works at a jewellery store and his hands are about the same size as _yours!_ I was hoping he could help me pick a nice ring the right size for _you!_ And I was only 'pulling away' because I was nervous about asking you. Nico di Angelo I love you and only you and _I want you to marry me!"_

Nico's mouth fell open, in the background Percy lost his footing and tripped, despite the fact that he was standing still, and fell out of the doorway. Neither of them noticed.

"So... what do you say...?" Will asked nervously.

Nico threw his arms around Will's neck, tears pouring down his pale cheeks, rendered absolutely speechless. "I'm so sorry," he managed eventually. "I never should've doubted you. I'm sorry. I love you so much. I'm sorry. I love you. I love you."

"So is that a yes?" Will asked.

"Yes," whispered Nico.

"YES!" Whooped Percy, running off to tell Annabeth, he was, again, totally ignored.

"I love you Nico."

"I love you too Will."

* * *

 **Wow, that was corny, even for me. But consider yourselves lucky that you got this corny fic, the idea I originally had was Nico breaking up with Will because he didn't think he was good enough and then going to the underworld so he wouldn't have to see him again and Will following him to the underworld but being attacked and dying in Nico's arms telling him that he would always love him. This fic is a vast improvement.  
**

 **But I didn't write that because I calmed down and remembered that I am not, in fact, the Devil so I shouldn't write stuff like that.  
**

 **Speaking of, the end of the paragraph when Percy is comforting Nico? I considered ending this fic _there._ Remember the part in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix where Umbridge makes Harry carve lines into the back of his hand with the blood quill? I need to do that but instead of writing 'I must not tell lies' I need to write 'I am not Satan, I should not act like it.'  
**

 **When I was writing that Nico had lost his will to live I automatically capitalized the 'W' so it was originally 'lost his Will to live' by accident then basically spent the next ten minutes screaming at the screen and myself "YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY PUNK?!' I have had waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much caffeine, I am going to bed! Have a wonderful day or night wherever you are!  
**

 **...pleasedon'tkillme...**


End file.
